


A Slimy Expression of Attachment

by churipputori



Category: MOTHER: Cognitive Dissonance, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, ok maybe not platonic this is my otp after all, this is my first post here ok!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churipputori/pseuds/churipputori
Summary: Following a cosmic destroyer is pretty exhausting. It's always nice to have a friend who can comfort you when it gets to be too much.
Relationships: Alinivar/Niiue
Kudos: 3





	A Slimy Expression of Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> someone told me i should make a cogdis fanfic. and i've been wanting to, so i did :)  
> it's kinda short and a little generic but it's my first time trying. hopefully i'll write something better/longer next

A frustrated sound that blurred the lines between a sigh and a growl escaped the mouth of a white-bodied alien. His hat nearly fell from his head, hanging haphazardly from the golden frizzy curls he had. His job was to track, follow, and more or less watch before someone whose relationship to him was most akin to a brother. A jaded, estranged brother who planned to destroy a good few planets, races, and ecosystems, but a brother nonetheless. 

It was tiring. Keeping up with Giegue's antics was draining, both emotionally, physically, and psionically. On a rather small ship with a rather large crowd, getting any real rest was ironically a bit of a dream, and as time went on, the powers shared between him and his counterpart dwindled, slowly but surely approaching nothing. Though he wouldn't be helpless without them by any means, his persistent, albeit weak connection to Giegue was his only way to reliably keep track of him. Without that ability, without the ability to track the growing threat to worlds around, the Applechasers would be all but helpless. 

It was hopeless. At least, with the blonde-haired alien's growingly pessimistic outlook, it seemed like him and his team were attempting the impossible. How would they get the pieces of the Apple of Enlightenment out of Giegue and Greyface's hands? How would they even confront Giegue? How would they... survive his inevitable wrath...?

"Niiue... You're crying," a soft, uncommonly heard but instantly recognizable voice spoke out, breaking the silence of the otherwise quiet, softly humming ship. There was only one other person on the ship who could've said it, as nearly everyone went out to visit Sataene's nearby shops, packing up supplies and spending some time winding down in general. Alinivar, the only other one who stayed behind, shifted his focus onto the blonde-haired alien. His keen vision was able to spot a glint of liquid forming in the corner of the gieeg's eyes, worrying the mook just ever so slightly. Seeing and hearing the frustration in the blue-eyed alien culminate into a single tear dripping down his face seemed to tell him that something was wrong, and Alinivar just couldn't leave him like that. 

"Huuhh...?" Niiue said as Alinivar approached. He tried his darndest to hide the sniffle that so desperately wanted to happen. After all, he was the leader, right? Leaders don't cry, right...? "Umm... I-I think I'm okay. It's just a bit of exhaustion, trust me." He spoke his words in the typical confident manner that he was so well known for by the rest of the gang. What wasn't typical was his shaky tone. A sort of shakiness that was indistinguishable, almost as if it whispered to its listeners that its owner was on the brink of more and more tears. Try as much as he wanted to, Niiue couldn't blame that on fatigue, no matter how much he wanted to hide his emotions from the blue mook.

"Please... Don't lie to me, Niiue. You don't have to." Alinivar said, his soft voice working to soothe the gieeg. By now he already knew what was bothering Niiue. The two talked on occasions, when it got to be too much for the blonde one to handle on his own. Previously, they were nothing more than formal, almost planned out conversations, intended to reassure Niiue that his plan of attack was sound. This time though, it just felt... different. 

Without even thinking, Alinivar placed a tentacle on Niiue's shoulder. It was moist. A little sticky, especially against his blue shirt. And quite warm. Something about that warmth felt soothing to the gieeg, and he was more than happy for it, regardless of his reluctance to admit it. "It's gonna be alright. We're gonna get that apple. We're gonna catch up to Giegue. We're gonna put everything straight. Together." 

That last word. 'Together.' It alone had a profound impact on Niiue. He was still silent, hiding the very final bit of emotions that were moments from overflowing. He secretly wished their interaction ended then and there.

It didn't. 

A gasp escaped him as he felt the surprising sensation of two tentacles wrapping around him, tightly holding him in a tender hug. Niiue felt more in that sweet, solemn hug than he had ever felt before. Every aspect of their impromptu embrace was felt to the blonde-haired gieeg's core, letting him feel every drop of emotion between the two as if it was a heartwarming story being read to him. The way those slimy, soft, caring tentacles wrapped around him. The warmth that Alinivar's body brought to him as they held each other close. The quiet moment, with just those two close friends, having what was now a rare experience... together. A moment where they could forget all about their troubles, their fears, their uncertainties, and focus on nothing but what was at hand, which, in this case, was each other. "Everything's gonna be okay Nii. I promise you. I'll make sure of it." Alinivar's own voice was shaky now, but Niiue's emotions were rapidly overflowing, thanks to the blue alien's actions. His eyes, once teary-eyed at the most, were now pouring out tears. He let out quiet, whimpering sobs, slightly muffled by the soft shoulder he rested his head against. He was... happy. Happier than he could ever remember. 

"Th... thank you so much, Alin... I think I—I  _ know  _ I needed that." Niiue softly said, sucking up a sniffle that he didn't try to hide this time. "U-um... I don't know what the future has planned for us. For me and you and everyone else, but... I just want to let you know I'm really glad our paths crossed." Niiue said to Alinivar, taking his hat off to show just how sincere his words were. A pink blush began to dot his cheeks, inadvertently hinting towards his feelings. 

Alinivar's eyestalks perked up a bit in reaction to those words. As upfront as he was about his emotional words of care and reassurance, he wasn't as accustomed to having those feelings returned to him. Hearing those words from the one who quite literally changed his life... it made him feel just as light-headed with joy. 

"Heh, um... I'm really glad you feel that way... I'll never forget about that one day, when everything changed. And I'll always think of you when I think of that day." He looked at the blonde gieeg with a warm, happy smile, and those blue, blushy cheeks that complemented Niiue's own pink blushiness showed the joy that each alien felt for one another. 

"Well, I think the others will be back soon," Alinivar said, snapping Niiue out of his moment of minor bliss. Just as expected, a lower muffled voice was heard from outside, chatting with another slightly hoarse, albeit energetic voice. Elmadan and Malik were always the first to get back to the ship. "Heh, with how often they board the ship together you'd think they'd be in a relationship!" Niiue said jokingly, trying to use a bit of his typical humor as a way to distract himself from the moment just before. 

"Yeah, a relationship... Heh...~" Alinivar said half-mindedly. He smiled as the two boarded, too busy to pay neither him nor Niiue any attention. Walking over to a nearby hyberpod, one he knew quite well to be his, the blue, still rather blushy mook leaned against it, smiling gently to himself as his head began to drift in the clouds.

  
  



End file.
